Of Morphs and Meteor Rocks
by Stretch
Summary: It's A Bird! It's A Plane! It's...The Blade Ship?!? A Smallville/Ani Crossover-Please R&R! ~*New Chapter 7 Up*~ Old Chapters Revised, Please Read!*~
1. Prologue

A/N:  I'm sorry to admit this, but I have done it.  That's right, I have succumbed to the ultimate FF writer's temptation: I have written a crossover.  *Ducks under the onslaught of object hurled at her *.  No, No!  Listen!  I promise it's a good one.  It has a plot and, get this, it actually makes sense.  I also want to add a side note- to those of you who read my FF Shadows of the Past, I have not given up on or forgotten this story.  But a combination of distractions and pressures (namely final exams) have given me a serious case or writers block which I hope this new fic will help me to overcome ;) 

P.S.- I want to see if you can guess what the crossover is, but it will become blatantly obvious in the first chapter, believe me, so don't worry if you don't figure it out right away.  Plus I don't own Animorphs, yada, yada, yada…

Prologue 

"You, you wanted t-to see m-m-me Visser?" a shaky voice asked.

            My deputies inform me that your department has actually discovered something useful, the Visser sneered.

            "Well, some-something has come to our at-attention Visser," the voice stuttered.  "Weather or n-not it wi-will be useful is un-unclear-," the human controller stopped suddenly as the Visser whipped his deadly tail blade forward and pressed it against his jugular.

            It had better become clear soon, or your head will be removed from your shoulders, the Visser said dangerously.  Now what exactly did you find?!

            "W-we found evidence o-of a sp-sp-space faring craft on this planet, sir," he finally got out.

            Of Earth origins?

            "No, V-Visser, sir.  W-we were unable t-to d-de-determine where it came from," the controller said, weakly.  Clearly he was not too thrilled about the location of the Visser's tail.

            How can that be?! the Visser 3 demanded, enraged.

            "It's de-design and source of pow-power differ from anything we've ev-ever seen before, Visser 3," he explained.

            What exactly does this mean? the Visser demanded, pressing his tail blade harder against the controller's skin until it drew blood.

            "That so-some other species ha-has landed on th-this planet."

            And where is the ship now? he questioned, his voice low and menacing.

            'Our-our sensors traced it ba-back to a lo-location in No-north America.  Th-the humans refer t-to it a-as Kansas," was all he managed to say before the Visser flicked his tail.  His head fell to the floor with a dull 'THUNK'.

            Well, well, well.  That was useful after all, he said to the still controller, lying in a pool of blood.  Innes 8754, he called in open thought-speak, inform the Pool Ship that we'll be staying on the planet for a little while longer.  We have some visitors to find and greet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were sitting in the barn, all of us, just the way we normally do.  It was hot and sticky out and made me seriously wish that Cassie's dad would install an A.C.  But anyway, back to the matter at hand.  My name's Marco ______ (insert fav. last name here, because I'm not telling you mine).  No, I'm not paranoid and I'm not crazy, although some of my friends  might disagree.  No, what I am is an Animorph.  Basically, it makes me one of the most hunted beings in the entire universe, but you probably knew that already.

            "Jake, why exactly are we here?" Rachel complained, breaking my train of thoughts (useless as they may seem).  She was fanning herself with the sports section of a week old paper.  Cassie was kneeling on the floor, lining the cage of a rather obnoxious squirrel with the front page of the same edition.  

            "I told you, I have no idea.  Erek just called half an hour ago and told me to get everyone assembled.  Said he had really big news, but that was it," Jake explained.  He didn't look too happy to be here either as he plopped down on a bale of hay, positioned directly in front of a stationary fan: the one source of relief in the staggering heat of the barn.

            "Cassie," I said, bolting upright from my reclined position against a hay bale, "I have just though of the perfect way to help fund the Rehabilitation Center."  I grinned wickedly.  "It's simple and quite brilliant, if I do say so myself…"

            "Which you obviously do," Rachel called out.

            "…You and your dad can convert the barn into a Spa.  It already serves as a sauna  Yeah… think of the possibilities.  Come and relax amongst nature in all her glory in the Wildlife Health Spa."  Jake groaned and Rachel removed her flip-flop and chucked it at my head.  I ducked.  "Just think, you can turn some of the horse stalls into private massage rooms.  Light some aroma therapy candles, like cow poop and rabbit poop scented ones, just to keep the theme.  You can turn the trough into a whirlpool, people can take mud baths with the pigs…"

            "Marco?  Just.  Shut.  Up," Rachel said.  "It is too hot, and I am too tired to come over there and beat you senseless right now.  So just do me a favor this once and shut up.  Please?" she moaned.  Obviously Rachel is not a warm weather kinda gal.  But I decided to give her a break, just because that's the kind of stand-up guy I am.  Just then a massive hawk shot through the open hayloft door and, pulling a U-turn maneuver most air force pilots couldn't duplicate, landed on a rafter right over my head. 

            Ax is almost here and Erek's just a block away, Tobias told our freakish little group.  He was rustling his feathers in irritation.  Damn, we really need a cool down here, don't we?  My meadow's startin' to look more like the Sahara, he explained.  And mice don't exactly flourish in the desert.  He was cranky.  And my guess would be it was because he probably hadn't eaten in a while.  'Just another of the perks that comes with being a nothlit,' I thought sarcastically.  I didn't have time to think much else because right then Erek showed up, with Ax on his heels.

            Looking at Erek, you wouldn't think there was anything strange about him.  He looks like your typical average teenager, but then again, so do we.  But if anything, this war has taught us that looks can be deceiving and Erek is a prime example of that.  He is in fact, and android older than the pyramids.  His appearance is controlled by a holographic projector because, let's face it, people might get slightly freaked by a giant dog-like robot walking down the street.  It is for that exact same reason that Ax was in his human morph.  

            "Alright Erek, since you managed to drag us away from our air conditioners, can we make this short and sweet?" Rachel demanded.  Erek grinned at her.

            "You think this is hot?  Try living before they invented A.C.  _That's_ hot," he chided her, but she shot him a look that said 'stop messing with me, or I'll make you eat your feet' so he decided to continue.  "I called you all hear today because something major has happened.   There is this department in the Yeerk force that is dedicated to monitoring extraterrestrial activity on Yeerk planets.  It is a pretty useless and futile department because most species know enough to stay away from planets under Yeerk control.  But several days ago, they picked up a craft of some kind _inside_ Earth's atmosphere."  He paused for a second, clearly to see our reactions.  Clearly they weren't what he expected.

            So, something landed on the planet?  Big whoop!  Lots of things have landed here recently, Tobias said.

            "Yes, but this wasn't a Yeerk ship.  In fact, the Yeerks don't know what or whose ship it is.  They've never seen the likes of it before.

            "And this means…what?" I prompted.

            "That there is an unknown species on Earth."  Again he waited for our reactions.  We just stared at one another, blankly.

            "Oh for crying out loud!" he said, throwing up his hands.  "If the Yeerks don't know what they are, is it possible that they don't know about the Yeerks?" he asked, rhetorically.  Suddenly the little light bulb floating over Jake's head clicked on.

            "They…we could convince them to help us.  They could turn the tables of the whole war," he muttered, awestruck by the possibility.

            "But on the other hand, they could also help the Yeerks speed up the infestation of Earth.  Eed.  Speeee!  That's a fun word," Ax commented, speaking up for the first time.

            "Yeah Ax, no one has had so much fun with speed since Keanu and Sandra," I retorted, rolling my eyes.  Don't get me wrong, Ax is brilliant.  Just…not when he's human.

            "So now you see why this is so major?" Erek asked.  "This is huge.  You have got to get there before the Yeerks do."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Get where, exactly Erek?" Cassie wondered

            "The Yeerks have narrowed it down to about a 15mi radius located in the heart of Kansas-," he began

            "Kansas?  Hicksville?  Goobertown?  Isn't Kansas the only state where cows outnumber people?" I asked helpfully.  Thunk!  Another flip-flop went airborne, and this one made contact with the side of my head.

            "Yes Marco, Kansas," Erek said with exasperation.  Then he tuned to Jake, "you guys need to leave like, ten minutes ago.  The Yeerks are sending a party to investigate and they leave tonight.  We can fill in for you guys as long as you need, but you need to leave _soon_."

            "Wait," Cassie interrupted, "how do we even know that this ship, this species is still on the planet?"

            "The Yeerk sensors picked up its energy signature and tracked its movement for only 10 minutes.  It powered up from inside the atmosphere and powered down inside as well.  How it got through the atmosphere undetected is still a mystery to the Yeerks, but that's beside the point right now."  Erek was talking a mile a minute.  Clearly he was as excited by the possibilities as we were, but then it hit me.

            "Um, I hate to put a damper on everyone's good mood-," 

            "No you don't."  Rachel again.

            "-but how exactly are we going to get to Kansas," I wondered aloud.  "We can't exactly fly there."  But then Jake got that dangerous look in his eye.  It was the look Rachel got when she was about to do something stupidly brave.  It was a look that made me want to hurl.

            "Actually Marco, flying isn't such a bad idea."

            "I think I'm gonna be sick," I muttered dejectedly.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the delay in updates.  See, there're these little things called final exams, designed to drive innocent students to the brink of insanity.  They're very good at it too.  But they're over, OVER!  Then there was this hatching at my Pern RPG this weekend (for anyone who knows what I'm talking about, my candidate Bryce impressed blue Indivarth,Yay!) which took some time.  But I'm back.  And yes, you guys guessed it.  This is a Smallville/Ani crossover.  It occurs pre-#54 for Ani and for Smallville it is post-Duplicity (meaning Pete knows about Clark and the ship was activated over the summer.)  Now, back to the story.

Chapter 2

Three thousand miles away, a crack of light broke the cloak of darkness in a damp cellar.  The coat of dust was raised as a pair of large work boots Thump Thump-ed their way down the rickety wooden stairs.  He was just checking, just making sure nothing had been disturbed.  And nothing had.  The ragged sheet still covered the off-shaped lump in the corner.  The metal nose of the vehicle poked through a hole in the worn fabric.  Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd had of late; the feeling that something…something was coming.  Something was going to happen.  Finally he sighed and turned around.  He slammed closed the solid doors and punched the massive padlock back into place.  Nothing was getting through that he assured himself.  Nothing could… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel:

So what, we just fly around Kansas until we see a giant crop circle.  Or better yet, a sign on the road that says alien spaceship, next exit?  Not that I'd ever admit it, but Marco was seriously starting to get on my nerves.  Okay…maybe I'd admit it if it would make him shut up, but it just wasn't worth the effort.  I'm Rachel, by the way, another Animorph.  And as much as I hate to say this, Marco was actually right: Cows _do_ outnumber people in Kansas.  Believe me, I'd had way too much time to count them over the past 4 hours.  Why?  Because we had no better way of getting where we were going than to fly there from the airport.   Maybe I should back-up and explain a little first, like how we got to Kansas to begin with.

            What was Jake's brilliant idea?  To hitch a ride on an airplane of course.  But we'd tried that once already.  In fly morph.  And Jake almost died.  So, naturally we had to try it _again_!?!  Well no, Jake said he had a better plan this time.  So we had Tobias go and find us a mouse.  Actually, the 'us' was just me, Jake, Cassie and Tobias himself.  Ax and Marco already had mouse morphs.  They'd used it to sneak into a pool party once, but they ended up getting the girl's house destroyed.  _Long _story…anyway.  While Tobias was away hunting, Marco used Cassie's dad's old computer to hack into the airport database.  You see, we weren't trying to find a flight.  We'd found out that information easily and legitimacy enough as it was.  No, we were looking for the support crew schedules.  See, we had to know which one of those little luggage carts went to what plane.  Yep, we were sneaking in through the baggage check system.  Our plan was simple.  We would fly in over the airport as seagulls, they were a common sight around airports.  Then we'd find the right luggage cart and, upon locating it, we'd demorph and open up some seemingly random bags and, morphing mice, slip inside and wait to be loaded.  Why mice?  Well, it was Cassie's idea actually.  Roaches we the only other possible option and they we a little too easy to squish inside a suitcase and mice would be a more explainable sight if something happened.  Marco found our flight's corresponding  loading cart.  Simple, right?  No, very wrong!

            See, first thing we didn't consider was that the cart might be _moving_ when we found it.

Ahhhhhhh!

Grab it!  Grab it!

Hang on!  Don't flap, DON'T flap!

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  Yeah, we'd hit our first glitch.  They cover the side of the carts with these plastic flaps to keep the luggage from falling out.  It also prevents things without hands from being able to get in, like seagulls.  Of course, that didn't stop us from trying.  I'm sure what ensued was an amusing sight for some poor travelers stuck in an airport terminal bored out of their minds.  I know watching 6 seagulls dive-bombing a luggage trolley would amuse the hell out of me!  Finally Jake got a hold of the tarp, but instead of his grip having the desired effect of pulling the tarp free, it just caught his talon and pulled him along for the ride.

             Ahhhhhhhh! he cried again, trying desperately to free himself.  Tobias was trying to help him keep pace with the cart, calling down with bits of advice.  Marco was struggling to keep in the air because he was laughing too hard.  Just then, the driver turned and Jake, suddenly flung to the side, managed to unhook the tarp.  The loose fabric simply fell off his talon as he flapped, a little harried, back up to our group.  Well, that was simple, he muttered.

            Oh yeah, real smooth, I told him sarcastically.  Let me guess, this is all according to plan?

            Hey!  I did get it open, he shot back.

            Yeah Jake, Marco called out, finally steadying himself and rejoining our little 'flock', you're a regular Harry Houdini.  Come see the amazing seagull boy open plastic sheeting!  It'll be a hit!

            Look, all that's important is that Jake's okay and we can get inside now, Cassie said, focused as usual.  We trailed the cart as it stopped momentarily.  Its driver was speaking to another crew member.  

            Prince Jake, I believe it is now or probably never, Ax informed us all.  

            Alright, one at a time.  Try to act natural.  Anyone want to go fir- he started to ask, but I was already on my way.  The opening I was aiming for was about a foot across and inside there was almost no room.  I would have to flare immediately and then circle as tight as possible.  If I didn't do it right, I was going to smack right into a really big brown suitcase and that would hurt.

            Woooooooooohhhhhhhhooooooooo! I called to the others behind me.  I was charged.  I was psyched and I liked it.

            Rachel, slow up.  Lower you tail feathers to blow off some of your speed, Tobias called down to me.  He had more experience than any of us when it came to flying.  Carefully I took his advice, timed it, and shot through the opening.  There was less room inside than I'd thought, but enough.  I spun tightly at the top of the car and dropped right onto a fat duffle bag.

            Yes!  C'mon guys, move it! I called, remembering that our driver could return at any moment.  Like fighter jets, they all pulled it off without a hitch, although Tobias with more flare than the rest.  Only after we'd resealed the tarp and decided to commence phase two of our plan, did we realize the problem.  While there might be room for 6 seagulls inside, there was certainly no room for 4 humans, a hawk, and an andalite.  So painstakingly, we began the process of demorphing and remorphing one at a time.  And that's when the real trouble started.

            Tobias, Cassie and, with some difficult shuffling, Ax had already gone mouse.  Marco was fully human, between morphs, when the cart stopped.  And the engine shut off.  And we heard the sound of a ramp being run out of the plane.  We were being loaded!  Top speed!  Now!  Morph! Jake order to Marco and me.  Jake and I managed to get to opposite ends of the car and began demorphing at warp speed.

            Not enough time.  They're one car over! Cassie cried, worried.  Jake and I were almost fully human and Marco was fully mouse.  He climbed into his chosen suitcase.  Good thing too, because Jake and I had _no_ room.  We were like two sardines in a can, but then I focused on the mouse within me, and the space suddenly seemed much bigger.  I was shrinking, thank God.  Light brown fur spread up from my toes and across my back.  When I was about 2 feet tall I felt my ears begin growing in proportion to my head.  They seemed massive, but I've been an elephant and these ears were nothing compared to that experience.  But then, I felt the rumbling spread through the car.  Someone was coming.  And Jake and I were still lying in the open.  Twisting masses of mixed species and shifting flesh.  I saw a crack of light appear.  

Uh-oh!  This is bad.   


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake

            This was bad.  Rachel and I were morphing as fast as we could, but this guy was gonna pull back that tarp in  about three seconds.  And something told me he wasn't going to like what he saw, not to mention what would happen if he was a controller.  I saw the hand reach in…  Then suddenly, movement to my left.

            This should be interesting, I heard Marco call.

            Right behind you, Tobias said, emerging from his hiding spot to my right.  Like a pair of well trained fighter jets Marco and Tobias raced for the hairy arm.  One right behind the other, they charged up it.  The man was suddenly too distracted to notice Rachel and I.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried.  His hand instantly retracted from our cart and with my acute mouse senses, I could hear him bouncing around in what I believe is call the 'ah!  Get it off me' dance.

            Ahh!  This guys pants are WAY too tight.  Got news for 'ya buddy, you're not a size 32 anymore! Marco called, clearly enjoying the havoc he was causing.  

            Awww, man! Rachel muttered as the last of her blonde hair sucked into her head, I knew I should have gone first.  I made the transition to mouse as well.  Tested out my thought-speak.

            Marco, Tobias, are you finished with this little escapade yet? I asked.  

            "AHHHHH!  FRANK, kill it, KILL IT!"

            "I got it Johnny, just…hold…still."  
            "AH!  NO, hit it, not ME!"

            Yeah, that's real smart.  Swing a pipe at a mouse on a guy's shoulder.  Mouse moves, guy gets hit.  Duh! Tobias commented.

            Prince Jake, we have approximately 16 of your minutes until the plane leaves.  Maybe we should leave the workers to their jobs? Ax wondered, speaking up for the first time.

            Alright you two, get back in here now, or we're not going anywhere! I yelled.  I don't usually snap out orders like that, but we had to get on that plane.

            But this is hysteri-, Marco started to complain.

            NOW, Marco!

            Fine.  C'mon bird-boy, let's bail before Jake has another Patton episode.

            Amen!  Lead the way, I'm right behind you, Tobias replied.  I checked that Cassie, Ax, and Rachel were all well hidden before I climbed into a pocket of an expensive overnight bag  Man it was a tight squeeze in there.  I heard a dull crunch as I wiggled about.  I'd brushed up against a plastic bag.  I could dimly make out its contents.  Deodorant, toothbrush, contact case.  'Well', I thought to myself, 'this is boring.'

            You two inside? I asked after a few dull minutes.

            Yeah, were on the bottom rack though.  I just hope that guy with the pipe doesn't decide to come looking for us, Tobias told us.

            As risky and stupid as that was, thanks you guys,

            Do my ears deceive me?  Humility and gratitude from our fearless leader? Marco chided me, but he knew I was sincere.  Still, don't push it Marco.  

            Yes, well we have to thank Cassie and Rachel for the brilliant idea.  Our inspiration came from the time they spooked those two guys in the scie-…uh-oh!  Marco realized what he's done just a second to late

            You weren't supposed to tell him, idiot!

            I knew it!  I knew it was you two!  I'll chew you two out later, right now we need to focus, I said to the girls.

            Shit!  Rachel, is it to late to start pleading for my life? Marco wondered.  They started yelling at each other, but I tuned it out.

            Jake, Cassie called to me privately

            Yeah?

            It wasn't as bad as it sounded.  Those guys in the science lab, they we going to hurt the mice.  It was just a coincidence that the mice were us.

            Yeah Cass, I know.  But it keeps Rachel distracted and makes Marco watch his step.

            Do you really think we'll find something out there? she asked

            I don't know Cassie, I really don't know.  I never would have admitted that to the rest of the group.  For them, I had to believe that we would find something that could help us.  Why?  Because they believe in me.

            Something tells me we will.  This really could change _everything_!  She sounded so optimistic.  I wanted to believe like her, I wanted to have that much faith.  But I didn't.

            I'm…I'm just so resident to get my hopes up.  Every time we do, it usually comes back to bite us in the ass.  I'm just trying to be realistic, I said eventually.  

            Well, than that's why you have me.  Somehow, Cassie never ceased to amaze me.  It reminded me of how much I cared for her.  And for her sake, I wanted this to work.  I wanted to find something out in the middle of Kansas…I really hoped we would.  

            The plane was delayed for about fifteen minutes and they eventually got two new guys to load the luggage.  Actually, after that it was pretty routine.  We crawled out of hiding after the plane took off, demorphing and biding our time until landing.  The only other glitch in our plan…

"So Cassie, you're stranded on a dessert island.  Who would you rather have on there with you, Kelly Clarkson or Kelly Osborne?"

            "What do you have against Clarkson?"  
            "She's on my list of 'people I've heard WAY too much about'"

            "Marco…shut up!"

…was not bringing a disk-man for the flight.

Rachel

            Yeah, so that's how we ended up surfing thermals over the endless miles of Kansas cornfields.  I mean, C'mon!  I've never seen such a flat state.  Flown over 60 miles so far and I have seen so much as a speed bump.  Lot of road kill though…But yeah.  You know, my dad once told me about when he played baseball back in college.  He was a left fielder and he said that playing outfield is 95% pure boredom and 5% adrenaline pumping, heart pounding excitement.  Little did I know that playing left field was going to be a lot like this mission.  And the adrenaline hadn't started pumping yet.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark

I slammed the storm cellar door shut, then turned to glance at the house, praying my dad hadn't seen me.  The last thing I needed today was a lecture on being discreet.  I don't know why I went down there in the first place, except that for the past couple of days I'd had a weird feeling.  Like…like how you know it's going to rain even if it's sunny out at the time.  How you can feel the change in pressure or the shift in the wind, yeah, it was kinda like that.  Only I wasn't anticipating rain.  But I tried to shake that feeling off.  After all, I had more important things to worry about today, like weather I could pry Lana away from the Talon long enough to come see that band at eight.  Here, let me explain.  

There's this festival that the town holds every year.  Officially, it's called the Fall Festival, but only Mayor Tate calls it that, everyone else just refers to it as the carnival.  It's pretty much the biggest thing to happen here all year.  It was, well…I guess it still is fun, although it was as good as Christmas when I was younger.  It goes on for 'bout three days and they have games and rides and my parents set up a booth for our produce.  They usually hire local talent to play at nights and there's this band coming up from Grandville that Pete says is pretty good.  We all figured we'd go and see 'em later.  

"Clark!  If you don't finish those chores, you're not going anywhere tonight!" my mom called out the open kitchen window.  Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the one with the weird powers, right…

Pete called around six with a change of plans.  
            "Hey man.  Listen, Chloe's got the car tonight, so she doesn't need a ride.  Lana's gonna close early, so she can just walk.  Do you just want to 'catch a ride' with your folks and meet us there?" he asked.  I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, that's fine.  You save gas and I save time," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!  Don't diss my ride.  It never bothered you before."

"Your just jealous because I'm the one thing in this town faster than that hunk you call a car," I retorted.

"Now that you've wounded my very core, I'm hanging up," he told me, feigning anger, but I knew better.  The only person that made more fun of Pete's car than me, was Pete himself. 

"Yeah, I'll see you guys 'round seven?" I asked before he could cut me off.

"Yup.  See ya later man."  
            "Bye."  That was actually good news.  I could go help my dad restock the stand and have time to get back here and clean up without worrying about meeting up at Pete's in time to pick up Chloe.  Yeah, that was complicated, I know.  Try to bear with me.

I was nervous the rest of the day.  Jumpy, totally not me.  It's a good thing my folks were gone most of the day.  They'd been through enough lately.  They deserved a night to relax and I wasn't going to ruin that because of some dumb feeling I had.  Besides, I was on guard all day.  Not a single out of the ordinary, wall of weird, classic Smallville creepy thing happened.  Maybe I was just going crazy.  Or maybe it was stress.

"Yeah, that's it.  The stress of the weekend," I muttered sarcastically.  "Or maybe I'm just paranoid from hanging around Chloe too long.  Too many days after school, working on The Torch."  I was late again, as usual.  I was supposed to meet Pete and Chloe in the carnival parking lot in 10 minutes and I was still walking around in my work clothes, covered in dirt and hay and other materials that I couldn't (and didn't want to) identify.  I dashed around the house, moving faster than any normal person could.  Speed certainly did come in handy, especially in cases such as this.  I was clean and waiting in the parking lot exactly 30 seconds in front of my friends.  I think it was the first, and last time, I was _ever_ early anywhere.

Pete had apparently come armed with his latest paycheck, because the first thing he did was hit the games on the boardwalk.  And boy, was it ugly.

"Pete, you know you're supposed to hit the bottles, right?" Chloe asked after he failed, for a fifth time, to knock a single milk bottle off that little, wooden table.  

"Like you could do any better?" he demanded, throwing her a dirty look and laying down another dollar.  

"Bad idea man," I muttered, but it was already too late.

"Okay, hot shot.  Move over," Chloe told him, shoving him out of the way.  Cool as you please, she picked up the small white balls.  "Watch a pro boys."  She started throwing.  "One, two, three."  And that girl hit every bottle.  "Here!"  She thrust an over-stuffed blue teddy bear at him.  "Can we go now?"  She didn't wait for a reply, but just walked off.  Pete and I stared as she went, completely dumbfounded.

"How…how does she do that?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No idea…"  We finally found our legs and followed after her.  Pete found another game, throwing basketballs through these holes in a wall, that he couldn't win.  And Chloe found some attention she didn't want.  

We were milling around, leaning against this booth that sold jewelry and other trinkets that Chloe was perusing through, when this guy sidled right up next to us.  Actually, just next to Chloe.  He didn't notice me.  I hadn't seen him around before, which was the first thing that struck me as odd.  The second thing was his clothes.  I mean, not that it really matters, but that was the strangest outfit I'd seen worn in public in a while.  Way too much spandex, like he was jogging, and bare feet, which I had absolutely no explanation for.  But cool as you pleased he walked up to her.  He began rummaging through this bin of knick-knacks, shooting Chloe a look every five seconds.

"Hey," he said after Chloe failed to notice him.  She only glanced up, cocking an eyebrow his direction, then went back to shopping.  I guess he took that as a good sign, because this guy just kept on talking.  "So, you from around here?"  Pause…no reply.  "Me, I'm from out of town."  Pause…no reply.  "Okay, look.  Maybe I wasn't doing this right.  I'm trying to flirt with you.  Could you at least respond?" he finally said, exasperated.  Chloe gave the guy a dangerous look, straightening up, hands on her hip, and cocking her head to the side as if saying 'fine, I acknowledge you, now get on with it'.  I knew right then that this guy was in over his head.  He however, didn't.

"Thank you.  Let's start out easy.  Hello, my name's Marco.  What's yours?" he asked, sticking out his hand.  Chloe regarded him disdainfully, looking at him like a crazy person.  And with the way this guy was dressed, I can't say that I blame her.

"My name?  It's, uh…Gotta.  Gotta B. Going, that's me.  Now if you'll excuse me…" she sputtered, pushing past him, grabbing my arm, and walking off fast.  Very fast.  "That was weird," she said once we were out of earshot.  

"Yeah Chloe.  Bad flirts in spandex, that's serious news.  Tell you what, if you can find some way to connect _that_ to the meteor shower, I'll personally fund your own private newspaper," Pete told her later, when we'd met up with him.

"Yeah, he was definitely wall of weird material," I kidded.

"Okay, you two can knock this off anytime now."

"Why, when it's so much fun?" Pete asked.  Then he walked right into me.  "Good Lord!  I think I broke my nose.  Clark, what on Earth are yo-oh."  He'd discovered the reason for my sudden stop.  Lana was standing on the street corner, looking around, presumably for us.  I thought I was over her.  I thought we'd agreed to just be friends.  I thought everything was cool.  I was dead wrong.

She was there, right across the street, and yet a million miles away from me; completely untouchable and unaware.  It was getting late and the sun was going down right behind her, setting her dark hair ablaze with color.  She looked so amazing, and all those feelings just came rushing back.  But Pete's jab in the ribs shock me from my stupor and I was forced back into my own reality.  Good thing too, because right then Lana noticed us and it wouldn't have done any good for her to catch me staring.  

"Lana, hurry up and get over here!" Chloe called out to her.  "Help me drag Pete away from this stupid game before he throws himself broke!"  Lana laughed and made her way over to us.  Or tired to, because as soon as Lana stepped of the curb, all hell broke loose, as a sudden flash or red and a wave of heat suddenly tore the street to shreds.

Chloe

            It was unreal.  The bombardment of sounds, the searing heat.  I was thrown back, flung through the air.  Though not as far as I'd thought because I crashed right into Clark.

TSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  He pulled me tightly to his chest as another blast tore through the town.

            "What's happening?!!" I cried, screaming above the noise.  Clark didn't hear though.  He was looking around wildly.  For the source of the destruction?  I didn't know.  The sound of the blast died down and another, more terrifying sound filled the air.  Screams.  And suddenly I was back in that day in 1989, sitting in the front of my dad's car as the meteor's careened around me and the same terror filled voices rose in pitch from everywhere in Smallville.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing…don't remind me, but please don't sue me either…

Chapter 5

Tobias

            You've got to be kidding me.  Who actually names a town Smallville? I asked.

            Apparently the people who live here.  Can we please try and focus? Jake begged us all.  He was a little testy, but hey, flying non-stop for eight hours will do that to a person.  I know I was tired, and I was the best flier in the group.  

            Alright.  So…what now?  I think Marco was just trying to fill the tired silence, but it turned out to be a very relevant question.  Guess there's a first time for everything.  We were almost…well, where we were supposed to be.  Then what did we do?

            Um…Ax, how close do you think we are to the area Erek told us about? Jake asked.  

            We are approximately within the area he described Prince Jake.

            Ax? he started to say.

            Yes Prince Jake?  
            Don't…never mind.

            Hey I have a question, Rachel interjected.  I glanced up and to my left.  She was flying almost a mile above me, working the thermals for all they were worth.  We were flying over the narrow stretch that passed for a road in this town.  From this angle it appeared to be the _only_ road in town, but we were still pretty far in the country, so that could change.  

            Doesn't anyone think it's a little strange that we're looking for an unknown alien race in a town dubbed the meteor capital of the world?  What's up with that?

            Rachel does have a point, Cassie added, I mean, how do we know we're not on another Zone 91 wild goose chase?

            A little late for that kind of talk, don't ya think, I muttered.  I mean, we're here I informed her.

            Yeah, you're right, but still…

            Maybe there's a connection between this meteor thing and the 'supposed' aliens here, Ax suggested.  It was too big of a coincidence for there not to be a connection I decided.  The only question was _how_ the two events were connected.

            Happened a while ago, Jake pointed out, 1989.  Must have been the only event this town's ever had.

            Actually, now that you mention it, I think I remember seeing an old magazine my mom had, that mentioned it.  Think it was Time…might have been People.  Well it was one of the two.  Had a really sad cover picture, some little kid crying her eyes out, Rachel said.  It was amazing how cold her voice sounded, despite the sadness I'm sure that event originally caused.  These events, this war, had hardened us all, it scared me to admit.  But then Marco interrupted my train of thought. 

Hey, either I'm crazy-  
            No arguments there, Rachel added helpfully.

            -or that bald spot down there looks really familiar.

            What are you talk- Oh my God!

            Holy Foreshadowing Batman!*  It's Chapman!  No way can it be this easy, I muttered darkly.  But Marco was right.  It was defiantly Chapman.

            Um…why is he hanging out in the middle of a cornfield?  Cassie was circling the field, using the light headwind for all it was worth.  Then I noticed something.

            Look!  Left and further down the field, I ordered.  The field was lush and green with corn taller than the average man.  But there, in the middle of the green expanse, was a large circle of bent stalks.  Perfectly healthy, but bent to ground.

            Now that is a crop circle! Marco declared.  The gap in the foliage was hidden from the road.  In fact, it was probably only visible from the air.  There was very little breeze, but the stalks lining the circle were blowing like there was a 20 mph headwind.

            What do you think?  The blade ship, fully cloaked? Jake suggested, guessing like I had, that the blowing of the corn was caused from the idling ships engines.

            Yup, it's the perfect hiding place.  I don't even think it's visible from the house.  I glanced back at the house, a bold yellow beacon among the miles of green that stretched out in every direction.  Jake then resumed his role as the leader of our little troupe, suddenly all business.

            Okay.  Ax, what time is it.

            Seven forty-eight, Prince Jake.

            We need to find a place to demorph soon then.  Man, we got here later than I'd hoped.  There's no telling how long the Yeerks have been here for.

            Well if the ships engines are running, maybe they've just arrived, Cassie suggested, the eternal optimist.

            Yeah, or just returned.  Or planning on leaving soon.  Or one of a hundred different options.  But why here, why this house? he asked, not wondering so much as he was asking for our interpretations on the situation.  I let the conversation continue on without me and I flapped for altitude and wheeled back towards the main part of the property: the large yellow house and classic red barn.  There was a slightly orange truck parked in the long drive next to a wooden mailbox reading 'Kent'.  'Yeah, that truck just screams extra terrestrial,' I thought to myself.  Still, the house looked to be empty.  Well most families now-a-days had multiple vehicles.  Maybe the inhabitants weren't here.  I could only hope, because if they were, their lives as they knew them were now over.  

The Yeerks must have been pretty confident that they wouldn't be spotted because they were walking about the property openly, setting up lights as the sun went down, and exploring the barn and house.  But out here in the country in a well concealed farm house it was unlikely that they'd be bothered.  But why this house, why the Kents?  And that's when I spotted it.  The largest group of controllers was clustered behind the barn.  As I wheeled overhead, I saw that they were peering into a tornado shelter, or cellar-call it what you like.  What it held was far more interesting than it's name.  When two controllers exited at the right time, I got my first look inside.  

Jake, guys, I think you need to see this, I called to them.

What?  What's wrong? Rachel demanded, powering her big wings in my direction.  

Nothing.  I just found our ship, that's all.  Yep.  Right there, in the storm cellar on a farm belonging to the Kent family, was the strangest object I'd ever seen.  And it was defiantly unidentified and designed to fly.

Jake

            This was bad.  They Yeerks were defiantly one step ahead of us.  Each of us took a turn passing over the open cellar door, getting a glimpse at the ship within.  

            Ax, do you recognize it?

            No Prince Jake.  From what I was able to see, it is like no other ship I've seen or heard of.  But I would need to inspect it to be sure.  Ax turned and headed back towards our little pow-wow in the sky.

            Look, everyone get across the street.  Into the field for a quick demorph.  Then were splitting up.  Tobias, keep an eye out for us, will you?

            No problem Jake, he replied as he pushed for more altitude.  The rest of us skimmed into the neighboring field, landing at different times and several feet from one another.  I have to admit thought, a corn field in mid-July is a perfect hiding spot.  I was mostly human, with a few lingering gray feathers, when Tobias shouted.

            Guys, the blade ship is on the move!  Chapmen just got in and a few other random controllers, and they're booking it out of here.  Heading south, but they're out of the corn and with the cloaking up, I can barely see them.  We gotta move!  Now!  I was morphing top speed, and for once was thankful that my mouth went early 

            Tobias, STAY ON THAT SHIP!  We'll follow behind quick as we can, was what I told him.  Then I changed my mind.  Something about this wasn't right.  Cassie, Rachel, I want you two to stay here.  Keep and eye on who comes and goes.  If anyone comes back or anything changes, let me know, kay?

            We've got it covered here Jake, Cassie said as she rose into the air, fully morphed.  She'd gone owl instead of osprey because the sun was half down and the owl was a better night flier.  Rachel was less amiable about the situation.

            What?!  Marci gets to go off and have all the fun, fighting brain stealing aliens and solving a small town conspiracy….  Marco, Ax, and I finished next, me in my peregrine falcon form, Ax a northern Harrier, and Marco an osprey.  We headed south, but by that time there was no sign of Tobias.  I hoped that was because he was far away, and not because something had happened.

            Where exactly are we going? Marco asked.

            South.

            Gee thanks, Capitan Brilliant!  What's south though. I was about to answer her when Tobias's thought-speak voice penetrated our conversation, faint and desperate.

            Guys, we got trouble, he called

            What happened?  I put on an extra burst of speed.

            Well nothing, and that's what worries me.  It's over the town right now, the Blade Ship.  There is some kind of event, people everywhere.  I don't know what's going to happen, but right now it's just flying in circles, he sounded puzzled and slightly worried.  Almost…almost like the Yeerks are looking for someone.

            Or something, Marco muttered.  Decision time.

            Tobias, are they still cloaked? I demanded.

            Yeah, I just know what to look for, he explained.

            Alright Tobias, just hang tight, I told him.  We're on our way.  As soon as we get in there I want Marco and Ax to get down and go human.  Tobias, you and I are pulling aerial duty.  Don't take your eyes off that Blade Ship, understand?

            Gotcha, Paton!, Marco muttered.  I didn't have time to respond to his cyniscism though, because I could just barely make out the people flooded town from my altitude.  Not long after Marco and AX spiraled down and I watched them come to rest behind a darkened hardware store.  They'd be safe morphing behind there.  I waited to make sure that they completed the transition without being spotted before spiraling off to join Tobias.  He was right, the Blade ship was cloaked and flying around it tight circles.  And let me confess something to you: it's the most boring thing that the Blade Ship has _ever_ done.  

            In fact, twenty minutes later it was still circling.  Marco and Ax had met me behind the hardware store again, and I was perched on Marco's shoulder.  I had stopped him to ask if he had learned or seen anything relevant while they walked around.  Marco was, however, babbling on about some cute girl instead.  That's when Tobias delivered the news that made my blood run cold.

            Jake!  Get back up here! he called, desperetly.  We got trouble!

            What happened?  I hopped off Marco's shoulder and began flapping like a madman, cursing myself for having left Tobias on his own.

            Jake, they're blowing the streets apart.  He was depressed and angry at the same time.  So was I.  Usually the Yeerks were silent and quiet killers.  It just made their sporadic acts of senseless violence all the more terrible.  I flapped for all I was worth, and as I crested over the top of the building, what I saw made me sick with anger.  What had been a people-filled, happy town square minutes earlier, was now a smoldering and flame-ridden massacre, clouded with black smoke.  No sign of Tobias in the poor visibility, but his voice was still there in my head.

            Jake, there's something else, he admitted.

            What?  What is it? I yelled in reply.

            I think I found our alien..

A/N: Hey there guys!  Taking a little while to update, but I'm still here.  I know this chapter isn't exactly action packed, but I have the middle of the story written as well as the beginning, and this chapter just severs as a bringer-together.  And yes, I know I've been doing a lot of Ani chapter lately, but I promise, I have the later chapters written and they're Smallville heavy.  So keep reading and reviewing (you have no idea how much they mean to me) and I'll keep writing.  Catch 'ya on the flip side J…Oh yeah

*Tribute to Kryptonsite.com – one of the greatest Smallville resources on the web.  Check it out if you're a little confused about the character or if you're a WB junkie, whichever you prefer. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark

            The wave of heat was intense, even to me.  I was shocked, acting on adreline.  I charged after Chloe, who'd been thrown fifteen feet through the air behind me.  Caught her in my arms.  I saw the street explode in flames, a giant fireball moving with ease.  Tearing up concrete, buildings, …people.  The smoke in the air hung thickly around us.  I could hear Chloe gasping for air as she clung to me, shaking  and vibrating with silent screams.  What…what had happened?  Lana, where was she…I, was Pete alright.  I couldn't see either of them, couldn't hear over the cacophony of terror.  But something, a voice clear and loud through the shouts around us, penetrated the fog clouding my mind.

            Whoa!  Hold it right there buddy.  No sudden moves…like that last one.  At first I though Chloe had said something.  But it couldn't have come from her.  She had her head buried against my shoulder, struggling to breath.  'Must be imagining things,' I told myself.  Then I ran, streaking back towards the edge of town.  The air was better here, and Chloe took a few shuddering, deep breaths.  Gently, I laid her down, propping her up against the side of a car.  She coughed once, twice, then finally open her gray eyes.

            "Wha…what.   Happened?" she chocked out.  Her voice was raspy, but she was okay.  I took her head in my hands, peering intently at her face.

            "Chloe?  I'll be right back, I promise.  Stay here, I have to find the others, okay?  Just stay put," I told her.  She tried to respond, but doubled over into a fit of coughing again.  Weakly, she nodded.  I turn, running back the way I'd come at a normal speed until I was well concealed by the smoke.  Then I charged full out 'till I hit the heap of gravel that had minutes earlier been the street.  Lana…Pete…they were nowhere to be seen.  I turned over cars and slabs of concrete, searching frantically for my friends.  I covered every inch of the corner where Lana had been standing.  There was nothing there, no sign of her.    

Lana

            Every fiber of my body was racked with pain.  Dim shapes swum around me as I drifted in and out of conciousness.  Faintly, as if I was listening from miles away, I heard human voices.  Screams, shrieks of terror that varied in volumes and intensities.  Once, I was almost certain that I'd heard my name.  I open my mouth to call out, to add my voice to the chorus of those around me, but the black smoke filled my mouth, choking me.  It hung around me, hiding me from the massacre taking place just feet away.  I sputtered, my heading aching, trying to focus, take it all in.  I think I passed out again, because the next thing I remember is seeing people through the smoke.  Hearing voices that hadn't been there a minute ago.  Closing my eyes, I willed myself to listen, to make sense of the noises they were making.  I heard as their footsteps crunched on the rubble around me.  

            "This is the one?"  The voice was male.

            "Yes, looks like it?  She took a bad hit," a second, lighter voice replied.  This one belonged to a woman.  

            "Doesn't matter.  Just get her up."  The man's order was sharp.  I felt a tingle of fear run down my neck.  What did these people want?

            "Sir, if she struggles it might just damage the body further.  Might I suggest we…" the woman began, but I didn't hear her finish.  I felt myself being moved, hands picking me up, holding my shoulders.  There was a moan.  Me…did that sound come from me.  My legs were throbbing with pain, straining to hold my own weight.  "Here, take her," the woman's voice ordered someone.

"Be careful with her, you fool.  If you screw up, the Visser will have your head!"  Who was that man?  What did they want with me?  'Visser'…were they foreign?

  I tired to struggle, but there was little I could do.  Tried to yell.  Opened my mouth to call for help.  Then…something against my neck.  'Oh God!,' I thought, 'they're going to shoot me.'  A sudden burst of cold air on the back of my neck…  'This is dying?' was all I had time to think before my legs gave way and I fell into the spiral of blackness around me.


End file.
